No Way Out
by belgiques
Summary: When Tyler decides to help, is it already too late? Maybe Caroline can't be saved... AU for "Daddy Issues". Tyler/Caroline with Stefan/Caroline and Damon/Caroline friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**No Way Out**

When the Salvatore brothers lunged at the werewolves - and vice versa, Tyler ran for it. No way was he risking his life in a battle he still didn't understand anything about. He also had no idea whose side to be on anymore. The trailer seemed like a good hiding place, for now. But as soon as he'd locked the door he regretted it.

He just stood there, staring, nailed to the ground.

It was Caroline. Her eyes were closed but shot open the second he'd come in. She was locked up. In a... cage. What the hell was going on?

"Tyler! Tyler, there's a latch but I can't get to it. I can't reach it - Tyler. Help me. Please." Her voice pleaded, sensing his hesitation.

He doubted for a second. He didn't understand why. But on the other hand, maybe he did. She had lied to his face all this time. About Mason, about the Salvatores, who knew about what else.

Without thinking further, his instinct kicked in, screaming at him to help her. It was _Caroline_. He saw what she looked like. Her pink t-shirt had blood on it, as had her hair and cheek. He lost his breath for a moment taking this all in. The cage door was heavy, he had to apply all the strength he possessed at that moment, even with all the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

Caroline crawled out and headed towards the door, only to be yanked around when Tyler grabbed her wrist.

"Caroline, I..." He didn't finish his sentence. What was he going to say to her?

It didn't matter anyway, because just outside the trailer, a voice called out. The fight was still going on, he could hear it, they both could, but somehow she'd managed to escape from it.

"Tyler! Where the hell are you? Open this door right now! We need you out here! Don't tell me the vampire is still breathing in there."

This pushed Caroline over the edge. In a flash she had Tyler locked in a grip so tight he could've sworn it was as if she holding onto him for dear life.

But she wasn't. He understood that when she spoke.

"Well, Jules, sucks for you, but I am. I don't go down without a fight, and now you've given me something to really be pissed about. You better watch it."

Caroline had never sounded so malicious, so vengeful in her life. At least not whenever he had been near her. Which he supposed was a good thing.

"Tyler, you need to come out. You can't trust her, remember? She'll hurt you. The moment she comes at you, you stake her." she spit out the words clearly and Tyler felt Caroline flinch behind him. "A werewolf never betrays his pack."

"Don't worry. She won't get out." he said calmly. Could she just leave already?

There was no response after that. Not from Jules anyway. Caroline's grip on him instantly loosened as she stepped away from him. She squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. "Right."

There it was. The betrayal etched on her face.

"Caroline, I would -"

"No. Don't say anything. You have to help them. Kill your enemies. Finish your buddies' work."

He started to protest, but she wouldn't let him. She started ranting, looking hurt and furious at the same time.

"Here, use this." She moved towards the cage and picked something up, putting it in his hands. However, he didn't pay attention to that. He'd followed her movement and that's when he saw it. Inside of the cage, the ground lay full with splinters and bullets and there was blood everywhere. Her blood. He felt his throat close up quickly.

"This is what Jules' boy toy used to shoot me with. After a while I didn't even count anymore. He got my arm, my leg, my hip, my stomach, my head..." Her voice broke ultimately and she had to stop for a second. They were both biting back tears.

"He shot me in the forehead and then enjoyed watching me take the bullet out. But not _once_ did he aim to kill me."

"So you do it." He looked down to his hands and saw a gun. "Aim right here." Her hand hovered over her heart. "You might recognize it, my heart. It's where you used to be."

That just didn't sting, it felt like a punch in the gut. Why he still didn't react was beyond him at this point.

He was frozen in place and that angered her even more. She sped to a nearby chair and ripped one of the legs off, thrusting it in his hands and gesturing the tip at herself.

"End it. You have to prove yourself to them, Tyler. What way's better than to kill the vampire who betrayed you?"

"I am not going to stake you, Caroline -"

"It's the only way. You probably wanted to do this since you found out I lied. I don't want this anymore. Do it."

"No."

"Do it!"

"Don't push me, Caroline." He felt the anger rising the way it had done the days after he had triggered the curse.

"If you ever cared even the tiniest bit about me, you'll do it."

The next thing she knew, Tyler had pushed her up against the wall, rage practically bouncing off him, the stake still only inches away from her heart. Caroline's eyes filled with tears again as she continued to look at him, straight into his eyes. He stared right back.

Even though the fear in her eyes was apparent, she kept the emotion out of her voice.

"I'm not scared anymore."

That's what got to him. She had been scared. Of him. She didn't trust him anymore. She held him responsible for what had happened to her, and for that he couldn't blame her. If he hadn't talked to Jules, they would've never known about his blond vampire friend.

He threw the chair piece away as hard as he could before slowly brushing her bangs away from her forehead, his eyes focused on the bullet wound that had partially healed. She gasped a little when he cupped her cheeks with his hands and brought his lips up to kiss her forehead.

"I could _never_ kill you, Caroline. Ever. So don't you dare ask me that."

Caroline closed her eyes for a second as a single tear rolled down her face.

But Tyler never saw her response coming.

She ran to pick up the stake and she let it hover over her. "I'm sorry." she told him before plunging it in her chest.

Tyler yelled out her name and fell down on his knees next to her. Air was completely gone for him as he watched her gasp for it.

Outside, the fight had ended but Tyler didn't notice until he was slammed against the wall he had pushed Caroline against. Damon Salvatore punched him hard in the face and held him up by his collar.

"What the hell did you do, _Lockwood_? That was a bad move. You really don't want to get on my bad side. Ask your wolf friends out there. And your uncle." His tone was vicious in a way that actually scared Tyler, despite the hint of amusement in his last two sentences.

"I didn't do anything! It was... her." he said defeated while slumping a bit, but Damon's hold didn't falter. Tyler's gaze was fixed on the blond vampire as Stefan contemplated what to do to help her.

"Stefan?" Damon then asked, leaving out the 'how is she?' that usually followed when using that tone.

Stefan didn't answer (although that was already an answer - one that nor Damon nor Tyler liked) but leaned closer to Caroline and took her hand in his. "Caroline, this will hurt, but trust me, okay? I'm going to help you."

"Stefan?" Damon spoke again, sounding irritated. However, he didn't turn his head towards them. It seemed as though both Salvatores really cared for the girl. As well, he added mentally.

Stefan sighed and squeezed Caroline's hand before replying, making sure he kept his eyes locked with Tyler's, silently telling him what he'd caused. Tyler already knew.

"I need to get this wood out first, only then I can see if I can help her." His voice was soft, and only Damon understood what that meant.

"You better hope she doesn't die." was all that the oldest Salvatore brother said before a blood curdling scream filled the trailer as Stefan pulled the stake out.

Tyler tried to shut the sound out, but he couldn't. He was forced to hear it, this was his fault. He couldn't deny that anymore.

"You need to leave now, Salvatores. They won't be unconscious much longer."

The voice came from the outside, a voice Tyler didn't recognize but moved Stefan to his feet immediately. "Damon, you heard Jonas. We have to go, before they wake up. Otherwise it might be too late."

He lifted Caroline up in his arms and stepped outside without sparing Tyler a second glance. Damon shoved him one last time, saying "You'll hear from us, Lockwood." before going after his brother.

Damon was startled when he heard his brother groan and walked out to find Stefan on the ground clutching his neck where he had apparently been stabbed. Without analyzing the situation further he rushed to Caroline, who was lying at a short distance of Stefan. The impact of the fall had knocked her out and Damon sincerely hoped she'd wake up, if only to not face the wrath of Elena and Bonnie.

Jules had kept quiet until she took in a hurt Salvatore and a preoccupied one. She would get her way after all; all three vampires that had caused Mason's death to die themselves. She aimed her stake at Damon before speaking.

"I really hope she's not already dead, that would've been the easy way out. I'm going to finish what Brady-" She was at a momentary loss of words as her head hit the nearest tree, then looking straight in the eyes of one very angry Lockwood.

"Not as long as I can help it. Go, now. Get Care and your brother out of here now." he said to Damon, trying his best to hold back Jules and the rising panicky feeling that prevented him from peeking at the blond now lying limp in Damon's arms.

Stefan was already up and healing. He gave Tyler a short nod before the two left with their vampire speed.

* * *

_This is my first story for the Vampire Diaries. I'm just in love with this show and I hate what's happened to Forwood recently. Plus, there aren't nearly enough T/C fics so I thought I'd write one myself! This isn't going to be a long story, maybe a two or three-parter. We'll see ;) If you liked this first chapter, please review!_

_- Elien_


	2. Chapter 2

**TYLER'S POV  
**  
I had been pacing around my room for the past hour and a half. I think. Maybe longer. I left a shocked Jules in the woods - "You're just confused, I get it. You'll do what's right." she'd said, trying to reassure the both of us I guess. But she was right. I was confused! So I ran straight home and waited. For what? I have no idea.

After all that happened tonight, I wasn't sure of anything anymore. Yeah, Caroline had lied, but something inside me thought Jules was doing the same. I just didn't know about what.

One thing I did know: I needed to find out what happened to her. Caroline. Even if she had kept things from me, she of all people didn't deserve to go through those horrid events. She was still the one who helped me during the most horrible time of my life, the one who had seen me at my worst.

I picked up my cell phone from my bed but I knew it was stupid to call her cell. Cowardly. I scrolled through the numbers, realizing that I didn't have either Salvatore brother's number. Should I call Elena? How involved was she in this whole mess? Did she even know her closest friends and boyfriend were vampires? I grunted in frustration, feeling more helpless than ever.

Images of a few hours earlier jumped through my mind. Caroline had seemed so... not like Caroline at all. It was like she'd given up on herself and frankly, it worried and scared me because I'd never seen her that way. She was Caroline Forbes, she was practically made out of smiles and reassurance. I knew she doubted herself a lot, but this... Again, I couldn't shake the feeling that had a part in why she... did what she did tonight.

I was sick of driving myself crazy so I packed all my bravery together and ran out the door, towards the Salvatore house.

I hesitated before knocking on the door, well-aware of the fact they probably already knew I was standing outside.

The anticipation was killing me, those footsteps weren't going fast enough. Finally Stefan opened the door, a bandage covering the shoulder Jules had stabbed him in. He nodded and gave me a small, appreciative smile; thanking me for helping them get out.

Guilt came over me instantly. I was ready to say something to him, but I kept my mouth shut as Damon walked up next to his brother, something between a glare and a smirk on his face. I was so hoping that was a good sign.

"Is she okay?" I asked, skipping unpleasantries with Damon. I ignored him and turned to Stefan. Before he could speak though, he was cut off.

"No, she isn't. Actually, um, she didn't..." he looked down and stayed silent. My heart dropped and I felt my throat close up. This wasn't happening... It couldn't.

"-want to go home because of the sheriff and so we put her up in Stefan's room. You're in luck, Teen Wolf, we're not putting you down tonight."

I swear I just stood there for a whole thirty seconds before even catching a breath.

"She's okay?" I heard myself choke it out and at any other time I would've hated to sound so emotional, at the moment I didn't care. Stefan smiled sympathetically at me but I could tell he was unsure what to say.

"She's healing. But it'll be a while before she's okay. She hit a low tonight."

I didn't react much, because obviously I had seen her behavior. Still, relief was all I felt. I asked Stefan if I could come in and he moved to let me enter, only to have my way blocked by Damon. Once again.

"Hang on for a second, now. My brother, before you let him waltz to our dear, little Caroline, how do we know you're not just going up to finish the job your little pack of dogs gave you?"

I could sense he was dead serious about this. I for one, was astonished. No way in hell was I going to hurt her, and especially not there. I was no match for either of them, and I was well aware of the fact they would defend and protect her no matter what.

Stefan's attempts to get his brother out of the way were useless, until I turned to him with the most determined expression I could bring up.

"Look, Salvatore, I could care less about what you think. But do you honestly believe I'm going to hurt her? I don't think you do. You just want to work out your anger on me so you don't have to realize or admit that you actually care about her. Well, I do too." His jaw clenched a bit but I knew I was right when Stefan behind him smiled knowingly. "Now, move."

And so he did, sending me one last "I'm watching you" look.

I exhaled nervously as I walked in and immediately went my way up the stairs, hearing Stefan say "Finally someone called you on that. Now stop worrying, Damon. He won't hurt her."

Damon didn't respond.

I was surprised by how well I seemed to know my way around the house, seeing as I had never been here before. Not to mention that this was probably the biggest house I'd ever stepped foot in.

It was like I sensed Caroline around here. I instinctively knew which room to go to. I hesitated for a moment. Would she even want to see me? Was Damon right, should I just have left and returned tomorrow?

Did I care about all of that right now?

I decided on 'hell no' when I knocked softly on the door. If the blond vampire I longed to see was there, it would be enough to give away it was me. I didn't think the Salvatores were ones for knocking.

I was startled (or shell-shocked was a better word) when not Caroline but Elena opened the door, in the middle of whispering something. "Stefan, what's wro-"

She froze when she saw me. I did too. A thousand thoughts at once raced through my head. Thankfully, Elena regained her composure and snapped out of it.

"Tyler, hi. What... are you doing here?" she asked while subtly blocking the doorway. I noticed.

"I, uh, could ask you the same thing." I told her.

She raised an eyebrow at me, as if the reason was so obvious. The one thing that was obvious was that Elena was _definitely_ involved in this.

"I mean, you know about all of this?" I wondered incredulously.

To my surprise, this conversation was making me very uncomfortable, to say the least. And that was weird; I'd never felt that way around Elena before. But to be fair, I'd felt the same way about Caroline from the moment she came out of her house this morning. Almost like she was a stranger. I wouldn't let that happen again. I'd known these two girls since we were born. There had to be a good explanation for all of this.

Elena nodded almost guiltily in response and I sighed deeply. This was beginning to become too much to handle. But apparently it still wasn't enough.

"Elena? Is Stefan getting us something to eat?" This question was whispered as well but I still recognized the voice. Brown curls jumped out of the room and I backed away a little.

"Bonnie?" I winced. "You too?"

"Tyler, I think you should leave." Bonnie's voice was very cold. Another thing I wasn't used to.

I ignored her for a second and turned to Elena again. "I saw you; they showed me a picture of you with Mason. They said your name was Kathy, and that you were... A vampire. I-"

"I'm not a vampire, Tyler. I can't explain everything right now, but we will. All I can say now is that I'm _not_ a vampire. I'm human. And so is Bonnie, by the way."

I thought of something. "Does that mean that Jeremy..."

"What, no!" they said in unison. "Look, Tyler." Bonnie continued. "I don't really approve of you being here right now. We're still Caroline's best friends and we have her back no matter what. So no one has a lower opinion of you than I have now. And if it were up to me-"

Elena luckily interrupted her before I could react by grabbing my hand. I felt my expression soften.

"We will tell you everything there is to know soon, but right now we have other things to worry about. And you have to understand that we're not sure if we can trust you at the moment. Don't do anything that would make us doubt you, Tyler."

"I'm sorry, you guys. I..." There wasn't anything more I could say.

"It's not us you need to apologize to." Bonnie added with a sad tone.

I shut my eyes at her harsh - but true - words and ran my hands through my hair nervously. I couldn't avoid this any longer.

I settled for looking at Elena rather than Bonnie since it was very obvious she really didn't want me there.

"Please tell me she's okay. I have this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach and I think Stefan might be good at cushioning the blow."

Yes, I was rambling.

"I'd say she's far from okay, considering what's she's been through... But come on, just see for yourself."

Elena led me into the room and immediately, I saw her, covered with blankets, looking tinier than she'd ever done before.

But she was still here. At first that was a relief.

Until I got a good look at her. The wounds on her face were far from healed, and I figured that was the same for the wound underneath the bandage on her stomach.

"Caroline, Jesus." I called her name in desperation as I saw her uneven breathing. "Has she been awake yet?"

I didn't turn to face either of them, I wanted to keep my eyes on Caroline to make sure she was still alive.

"No, not yet. But Stefan said that's just so she can heal quicker." Elena moved to sit on the side of Stefan's bed but Bonnie stayed behind me.

"You should know something though. It's rare for a vampire to want to take their own life. And if you consider we're-"

"Talking about Caroline... I know." I added, glancing at the curly-haired girl with a look that hopefully made clear I felt awful.

Out of the corner of my eye the two girls shared a glance and stood up.

"You can stay if you want. Keep an eye on her and if anything happens, just yell for us, okay? I'm sure Damon or Stefan will come to check up every hour or so." Elena said quietly, her whole expression breathing sympathy. It made me remember why we'd been friends for so long.

I nodded and managed a grateful smile as they both left, leaving me alone with Caroline.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, alerts and even favorites! They mean so much to me, I'm very happy you like my story. I don't exactly know how long it'll be, but there's at least two more chapters. The next one's finished already and it'll be an extra long one! ;) So stick around, and review :)_

_- Elien_


	3. Chapter 3

_Next chapter is here! Sorry for the wait, but I was in Greece for a week and I celebrated my 18th birthday so my stories were put off for a while. This may look like a close, but it's not. There's more to come, and someone's coming back for revenge... Thank you for the continuing alerts and reviews, keep them coming, please. They only encourage me to update faster ;)_

_- Elien_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**TYLER'S POV**

Hours passed and she still didn't wake up. I had sat myself down on the bed next to her for a while, just watching her, occasionally taking her small, cold hand in mine.

It didn't make her regain consciousness.

What if Stefan had been wrong? What if she didn't wake up? I would never forgive myself. I felt the panic rise when I thought about it. Not only would I have killed _another_ person, it would be the _one_person I never wanted to hurt. Even though that's all I had done to her lately.

Just like Elena had said, Damon came round once, but I pretended I was sleeping on the nearby couch so he wouldn't bother me.

I was partially surprised when he started talking to her in a low voice as he sat right next to her.

"So, Blondie, don't you think you've slept long enough now? It's been like, what, six hours? That's far more beauty sleep than you need. Besides, I'm kinda getting tired of Stefan's pacing, the overall not-so-cheery atmosphere downstairs. You waking up will solve all of that, simple right? It'll also take care of another problem we have. See, if you... die, I'm gonna have to take revenge on Lockwood Junior over there and I know both you and Elena wouldn't approve of that. So you just be annoying Vampire Barbie again and I won't hurt him. Unless you want me to, of course."

I heard the amusement in his voice again. Talk about defense mechanism. Chandler Bing could learn a thing or two from Damon Salvatore.

But then he sighed loudly and spoke even more quietly, leaning closer to her.

"After Rose, don't let a werewolf get the best of you too. Just come back to us, Caroline. We need you here."

He gave her a peck on the cheek before speeding out of the room.

Safe to say, I was taken aback by his sudden display of sincerity. However, I didn't ponder it for long as I felt my eyelids getting heavier by the second. Everything went dark pretty quickly...

**CAROLINE'S POV  
**  
I felt something. Some kind of pressure against my hand. Well, I think it was my hand.

I opened one of my eyes slowly, expecting to see some sort of bright white light or... angels? The hell did I know, I didn't know what heaven looked like.

_Hell_... Please tell me I wasn't there! I figured it'd be dark there - like it was now -, but with more fire. I opened my other eye as well and I saw pretty much nothing.

Until a light was switched on and I slowly realized Stefan was there. He was dead too? Please, God, no. Not him.

He searched my face with his ever-present worried expression but the added bonus of a small smile. I looked down to see his hand squeezing mine. So it _had_been my hand.

"Am I in hell?" I whispered, my voice croaking slightly.

His smile grew when he brushed my hair out of my eyes and looked around him.

"If you think _my bedroom_is hell, then yes. If not, you're just in my bedroom."

Stefan joking? That wouldn't convince me I was still alive.

I tried to move but I felt extremely weak, so I decided against it.

"I'm glad you're back, Caroline." he said honestly. The look on his face gave me enough energy to shoot up and hug him tightly. He chuckled in response and wrapped his arms around me.

And he was right. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I recognized Stefan's bedroom. I was still alive.

The pain in my stomach came as soon as I let him go. Then I remembered it all. The fight, _Tyler_. Oh right, the stabbing. The reasons why. I changed from being relieved I wasn't in hell to... Being sad again. I laid back down and felt the tears sliding down my cheeks. Stefan and Damon had saved me, once again.

"You're going to be okay, Caroline. When you're healed, we're going to talk about this and everything will be fine, okay?"

I nodded. I really wanted to be okay again. Because right now I just felt sedated, numb.

Something shuffled on the other side of the room. I turned my head and saw Tyler sprawled on the couch. My eyes shot back to Stefan in a panicky way, which he noticed.

"Listen, Caroline, if you don't want him here..."

I looked at Tyler again for a moment. I had to talk to him sometime. Best to power through immediately.

"It's okay. We both have a lot of explaining to do."

"I could tell him everything if you're not feeling up to it." he offered.

That Stefan, always the gentleman. Moments like this really showed he was from another time. (Weird that wasn't the case for Damon)

"No, it's better if he hears it from me. Thanks anyway, Stefan." I said sincerely. I often wondered how I had deserved a friend like him.

He walked over to Tyler and shook his shoulder gently, but he was startled anyway. He shot up, his eyes focusing on the Salvatore in front of him. Stefan just pointed in my direction and patted his shoulder sympathetically as if to wish him good luck. He would need it. (I would too)

"I'll come check up on you in half an hour." he said to me, opening the door. "If you need anything, just call out."

With that he left and a short silence fell on the both of us, where I just stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what to say.

"Hey." Tyler said quietly. That was a good start. I replied with a hesitant smile.

He stepped a little closer to me and scanned my face. I hadn't seen myself yet but I figured it wasn't pretty. If I ever saw that Brady again...

"Are you okay?" he asked tentatively. "I mean- how are you feeling?"

My nose tingled but I had to keep the tears at bay - at least for now. Damn it, I was Caroline Forbes. Whatever I felt right now, I was still my fierce self and I had every right to be mad.

"I'm great. Just peachy."

"Caroline..." he said, pleading with me.

"How do you think I feel? My body aches everywhere, I have God knows how many injuries. I'm a vampire and I couldn't even defend myself. I... I just want to be normal again." I told him honestly. I longed for the days when planning prom was my biggest concern.

"I know, but-"

"No, you don't know, Tyler! You have a _great_ shot at normal, 29 days of the month you _are_normal! I will be 17 for the rest of my life, like this forever and there's nothing I can do about it. I won't ever have a husband, or kids, I won't even get to stay in Mystic Falls for the rest of that life. You don't know how that feels."

I knew I snapped a bit too much at him, but it felt so good to get it all out for once.

He looked down, a little defeated. I closed my eyes and sighed, trying to regain some of the cool I'd lost.

"Why did you do it, Caroline?"

I knew he wasn't referring to the lying, but I'd tell him that soon too. I looked at him and I felt my eyes tear up again.

"Different reasons... The ones I just said, my mom, Matt, you..." I locked my gaze with his and I wanted him to see the pain in them. "You betrayed me."

He wanted to protest but I didn't let him. "You weren't going to do anything at first, were you? When I spoke of the latch. You were just going to let me sit in there until your buddies came back."

My voice was beginning to sound more angry. Aside from that, there was a big amount of disappointment to fuel that further.

But he had an answer ready. "I had no one, Caroline. My dad is dead, my uncle is dead. Then _they_came along and they were like me and I had someone to relate to again."

I wasn't really listening to the rest as soon as I heard 'no one'. I felt something bubbling up inside me. Yeah, it was fury.

"_No one_? Are you serious right now, Tyler? You had someone. You had _me_!" I heard my voice break with anger and emotion as I looked him in the eyes. "_I_was there for you every step of the way, when it could've easily been my death. So I am 'no one' to you? That's low, even for you, Tyler. You only had me, and that really should've been enough. Even if I'm not a werewolf."

I wiped the tears away as soon as they left my eyelids and stared up at him intently.

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"Sure you did, why else would you say it? You hate me, simple as that."

"You lied to me." he simply replied, trying to justify his actions. For a part it did, but I just wanted him to care enough about me to see past that.

I nodded in agreement. "I lied to protect my friends. I _lied_ to protect _you_, don't you get that, Tyler? I wanted to keep you out of this whole mess. I wanted to prevent you from being caught in the middle like I am. Like Elena is. Jeremy, Bonnie. If you'd known everything, you might've lost your strength to go through with it, and with me. I wanted you to have someone to support you. So I lied. Damon told me not to be friends with you but I did anyway. Like I told you before, _I care_. Look where it's gotten me now." I ranted, gesturing at myself.

"I'm not a little boy anymore." he said, throwing his hands up in desperation. "I would've been able to handle it!"

"You honestly believe that? You were already freaked out by me and then Mason's video. What do you think you would've done if you'd have found out about Stefan and Damon and Elena and all this other crap that you still know nothing about?

Stefan and Damon have been there for me more than you'll ever understand, I wasn't going to betray them. Without them I wouldn't even have been there to help you! Lying to you was what it took to keep all of you, so I really had no other choice."

I'd gained enough energy to sit up a bit and now I had a clear look at Tyler. His left eye was bruised, his fists balled up and his jaw clenched. The glimmer of gold in his eyes didn't go unnoticed as well.

But this was good. Although we were both angry and emotional, a least we were getting everything out in the open.

"They killed Mason, Caroline." Tyler spoke somewhat calmly again and my voice moved down a notch too.

"I know, but he was working with Katherine and you told Jeremy yourself that you didn't trust him!" I shouted out, then realizing he still had no clue who Katherine was or what everyone else had to do with everything.

"That doesn't change the fact that he was my uncle." He said silently. Finally he sat down at the foot of the bed and studied my face carefully.

"I'm sorry for what they did to you, Caroline. I never wanted them to hurt you, regardless of what happened between us. You never deserved this." He sounded so sincere that I was speechless for a moment. "I was a coward and a fool for not being there for you. I don't know what I would've done if you... If something had happened."

After a minute of silence I felt the honesty take me over as well. Enough with the anger and bitterness, I wanted my friend back. I wanted my Tyler back.

"I... I just wanted to not be a vampire for a moment. I wanted to get out and right then, it was the only thing I could think of."

"But trying to kill yourself, Care?"

"I know. It was all just a little too much at once. I'm glad I didn't do it, though." I admitted with a slight smile, which Tyler returned. "I was stupid. I'm Caroline Forbes. I won't go down without a fight."

Tyler moved to face me more fully, though he was still on the other side of Stefan's bed.

"You're not stupid, Caroline. And I don't hate you. Not even a little." He said, which made a tiny (or not so tiny) jolt go through me.

I ignored the slight pain that came when I moved forward and threw my arms around his neck, squeezing tightly. I sniffled silently as I buried my head in his shoulder.

"Good. I hate _you_a little bit." I replied teasingly when he hugged me back. His chuckle warmed my heart a tad more.

When he let go, he brushed the bandage on my stomach and asked if it hurt a lot. I shook my head, assuring him I could handle it from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone, here I am with another chapter. I can't wait for tonight's TVD (although I'll only see it tommorow, boo!) and I wanted to get this chapter out there. Thanks for the continuing reviews and alerts, you all make my day with them! :) I know this is a bit short, but I didn't want to give everything away already. ;) Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**CAROLINE'S POV**

We both fell silent after that and I realized that this was it. I had to tell him.

So I did. I explained everything Stefan, Elena and Damon had shared to me (which was literally everything); how it started for both Salvatore brothers, all about Katherine now and in her early days, about where Elena came into play. I told him about Damon and mine's 'relationship' (of course that gave him another reason to be furious at him), but I didn't leave out the part where if it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't have survived the accident on Founder's Day.

I saw he finally understood everything when Mason's story with Katherine came up. Then Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, Elijah, Klaus, John Gilbert and Isobel and when I was done, even I was confused. Mostly, I was relieved. We finally had no more secrets and it felt as though a huge weight was lifted off me.

However, there was one other thing I told him after I was done. Something I hadn't even told Elena and I had asked Stefan not to tell. The moment I attacked Matt in the woods, after I got my ring. One of my worst moments since becoming a vampire.

Tyler listened carefully as I told the story. I understood there wasn't much he could say and I didn't really want him to, I was just glad I could tell someone about it.

"So that's why you broke up with him?"

He had moved to sit beside me, leaning against the headboard. I was still sitting up as well, although I could slowly feel the exhaustion taking over.

"There's always a chance I might hurt him. I'm so new at this... It's even difficult for Stefan and he's been around since 1864."

"Well, can you blame him? If I had to choose between Elena and Matt..." His usual smirk returned to its rightful place and I shoved him harder than I intended. I grasped his hand just before he fell face-first to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make you smile." he continued. "But I get it. You still love him." There was a hint of sadness to his voice.

"There's a part of me that'll always love Matt, but I can't keep putting both our lives in danger. It's not fair to either one of us." It was so hard for me to say that but that didn't make it less true. Matt was a good guy, and he deserved someone who was right for him.

Next to me, Tyler shifted a bit and that usually signaled that he wanted to say something.

"Matt's my best friend and he's a good guy and the safe choice, but let's face it, he'll never accept or understand who you and I are. Neither me nor you can be honest with him and I hate that too. Right now it's just the way it is and we're going to have to pull through without him." he said, and I could clearly sense the loneliness he'd felt ever since he triggered the curse and Matt had become a tiny part of his life.

"You know, this morning, when you told me we "couldn't go there", I wasn't _fine_, Caroline. I was just too blinded to admit it. These last few weeks have been the worst of my life, but there was always one shining light and that's you. I wasn't sorry when I kissed you last night, in fact I should've done it a lot sooner."

Once again, I was completely at a loss of words because of his. My heart was pounding and I felt my cheeks color.

"I think I'm kinda falling for you, Caroline, and it scares the hell out of me."

I still couldn't think of anything to say. I'd never seen Tyler this honest and vulnerable (his transformation not included, duh) and I wondered where this side of him had been all of his life.

Since I was uncharacteristically quiet, something changed in his eyes. A hint of embarrassment came over him as he started to pull away. Do something, Caroline, for the love of God!

Before he could get away, I pulled him back and just stared for a couple of seconds. I finally realized something.

"Yeah. Me too..."

And then I pulled him in by grabbing his neck and I kissed him.

His lips were warm against mine and so was his hand when he laid it on my cheek, partly grabbing my hair as he returned the kiss. The butterflies in my stomach worked overtime and that moment, I felt no pain at all.

Downstairs the mood had become a whole lot better when Stefan came down to report that Caroline was awake. Elena and Bonnie immediately shot up to go see their friend, but Stefan informed them she was talking to Tyler.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea? She's just woken up." Bonnie said, brows raised.

"Look Bonnie, you guys let him in there. He wants to make things right and if him and Caroline can work it out, we can do the same." Stefan stated, smiling when Elena nodded in agreement.

"But we still need to warn her." Alaric chimed in from where he was sitting on the couch. "We don't know how dangerous Tyler is for her when he's simply human."

"I bet you 10 bucks they will have made out when we go upstairs."

Everybody turned to Damon, glaring at him. Elena rolled her eyes and smacked Jeremy who couldn't refrain from laughing.

"You guys take all of this way too seriously! Caroline started this whole thing at her own risk - even though I told her not to, so she can continue this at her own risk too. As long as everyone's alive and happy and I don't have to get revenge on anyone, I don't really care. Plus, the girl's not stupid. Wouldn't be the first time we underestimate her, hmm?"

He walked through the room with a glass of scotch in hand, raising it to everyone when he finished.

"Actually," Stefan corrected, "that was what you did. When she turned, you didn't believe she would be able to handle it."

"Yeah, and now look where she is. Caroline's never been this strong her entire life." Elena added, dropping to the couch next to Jeremy.

This time it was Damon's turn to roll his eyes. "_Okay_, so I was wrong. It _is_possible, you know."

"So that's settled then?" Alaric spoke once again, standing up. "I'm sorry guys, but it's getting late and Jenna will be worried by now. We can come back first thing in the morning."

But before anyone could get or protest a loud blow was heard from upstairs, followed by glass breaking and Caroline yelling.

Stefan and Damon shared a glance and hurried up the stairs at once, Elena right behind them when she escaped from Alaric's grasp. Jeremy held Bonnie back as he called out for Elena to come back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**CAROLINE'S POV  
**  
"Tyler!" I yelled out as the window shattered into a million little pieces on the floor.

Everything had suddenly happened in what seemed like nanoseconds. One moment things were getting a little heated (maybe a bit _too_ heated, but could you really blame me? ...That's what I thought.) and well, next there was _this_.

Tyler jumped up in defense as he came face to face with Brady.

I froze immediately.

There was another man in the room. In the corner. But I could sense he wasn't a werewolf - or a vampire - he was human. I heard the blood pumping through his veins.

He had a blank expression on his face and I was very confused. He was gazing at me with something that almost seemed like warning ...and worry. Brady regained my full attention when he began to speak.

"I came to get you, Tyler. Jules told me what happened and you need to come with me now." There was absolutely no emotion in his voice, only coldness.

"You need to _leave_right this second. It's very stupid of you to come here." Tyler stood with his fists balled up, sending a glaring look towards the older werewolf, who didn't budge.

He looked over Tyler's shoulder to me, with a wicked grin on his face, the kind that gave me chills. "Hey there, darling. Healed quite fast, no? Don't worry, I'll get to you in a second."

Instantly the fury rose up in me and I knew my eyes were dark right now. Tyler backed up towards me as Brady stepped closer. "You stay away from her. I'm warning you, Brady."

Out of the room I heard Stefan and Damon racing up the stairs, but I wasn't the only one who noticed. Brady gave the man one single glance, which made him raise his hand towards the door immediately. Realization dawned on me as Stefan and Damon yelled to open the door, but it simply didn't move an inch. He was a witch. Wait a minute. Was he the one Elena had been worried about? The witches who had approached Bonnie? Dr. ... Jonas Martin. That was it. It had to be. That was why he was looking at me like that.

Elena had been right. He wasn't on their side.

"Caroline!" My head shot to the side ad I heard Elena's voice. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dr. Martin do the same.

"I don't have time for this!" Brady called out, silencing everyone. He turned to Tyler again, this time determined. "I'm here to finish what I started."

"I said you need to leave her alone. I'm not kidding here, I will fight you." Tyler replied, stepping forward. The fact that he was so eager to defend me made me a little more brave than I was before.

The man in front of him growled in frustration. "You're just distracted and blinded by blond hair and a piece of ass!"

And that was it. Tyler jumped forward and tackled Brady to the ground, punching him in the face. I panicked immediately. They both didn't know their strength. I couldn't let them drive it too far.

I crawled out of the bed and stumbled towards them when I was overcome by an immense pain. I clutched my head in agony, it felt like it might have exploded any second. My eyes searched for Tyler but I found Jonas, who was pointing towards me. _He_was doing this to me.

I called Tyler's name frantically and to my relief he let go of Brady. He saw the pain on my face and shouted at the older werewolf and the warlock to stop. Startled by his sudden outburst of rage, the latter did.

"It's no use, Brady." Tyler then said, chest still heaving with anger. "She told me everything."

"I'll bet she did. Another made-up story to pitch you against us." he replied, slowly getting up, touching his jaw delicately.

"Just the truth this time. And I have all the reasons to believe her, and absolutely no reasons to believe you anymore." Tyler answered, helping me get up on Stefan's bed again.

Damon, Stefan and Elena had stopped trying to get in. Her heartbeat, however, was still unmistakable. They were right outside.

"Did you know Mason was working with a vampire? That he was in love with love with one?" Tyler tried, stepping forward again.

Brady looked at him incredulously, for the first time there was a glimpse of uncertainty in his eyes. "You're lying."

"I'm not. Katherine Pierce, look her up when you're the hell out of this town. I've had it with all your lies and 'natural enemies' crap."

Brady didn't speak for a few moments, but the anger in his eyes didn't fade.

"Well, like uncle like nephew it seems." he said, eyeing me now as well. "Turns out you're both traitors. You disgraced our pack, I can't just let this go. Half of us risked our lives for you tonight! And all for nothing."

He held out a gun at me (I couldn't tell if it was filled with wood or bullets) and I instantly tensed again. I heard a shot rang out but the pain didn't follow. When I opened my eyes, Tyler was lying in front of me, clutching his shoulder. I called out his name but he assured me he was fine.

"You stupid boy." Brady commented, aiming again.

To my relief, I saw something. I tried not to move when I saw Stefan behind Brady, quietly climbing through the window. Jonas didn't move or say anything but he continued to block the door.

He lunged forward instantly, before Brady could even breathe, throwing him to the ground. Stefan hovered above the now visibly alarmed werewolf, 'vamped out' completely. I'd never seen him this angry before. I swear, how Stefan looked in that moment, he would've killed Brady.

"You're very stupid to even _attempt_to come here."

"Stefan, _don't_. He's not worth it. Please." I pleaded, walking over to sit beside him. I touched his shoulder and I was relieved to see his eyes return to normal.

In a sudden fit of strength and anger I grabbed Brady by the throat and glared as hard as I could. "You need to leave here and never come back. Maybe I can't kick your ass right now, but I'd sure like to try. Without a full moon, you don't stand a chance against Stefan and you know it. Now get the hell out and leave us alone. Oh, and say 'Hi' to Jules from me, will you?" I then smacked him across the face, which made Stefan and Tyler raise their eyebrows in surprise. "I hate that bitch."

Stefan stood up, supporting me as I still stumbled a bit. "You heard the lady." he said to Brady, gesturing towards the window. "And leave Jonas alone."

This surprised me. Did he not hear what he did? Brady obliged anyway, taking one last furious look at Tyler and Dr. Martin before jumping out the window.

I released the breath I didn't know I'd been holding as I let myself slump to the floor. Stefan asked Tyler if he was okay - luckily, his wound had almost fully healed.

Jonas stepped forward then, guilt all over his features.

"I apologize. I had no choice, they threatened Elena and my son and I have a duty to Elijah." He looked so helpless that I actually felt a bit sorry for him. I nodded in understanding and he left almost immediately, breaking the spell on the door.

Elena and Damon came barging in, soon followed by Bonnie, Jeremy and Alaric.

Elena rushed over to hug me and I couldn't hide a smile when she did. "I'm fine, Elena, really. I can handle a werewolf, when I'm free, at least."

"You always say you're fine, Caroline. I'm just so glad he didn't hurt you." she replied as Bonnie hugged me too. I felt a tinge of pain in my stomach but I wasn't going to be weak now.

"Well, Vampire Barbie will stay around for a while to grace us with her presence. I told you so." Damon said with a smirk.

I couldn't care less what he thought when I moved over and wrapped my arms around him. It wasn't too long before I felt his hands on my back as well.

"Thanks for bringing me back, Damon." I whispered into his ear, but he didn't reply, instead he squeezed my hand when he let go of me. I could only imagine the looks everyone were giving us. I didn't mind.

Elena was already checking on Tyler and it was hard to ignore the slight show of pain in her eyes when she saw me with Damon. To prove my point that I was nowhere near interested in Damon in _that_ way, I quietly shook my head and hoped she'd understand.

* * *

_This story's almost finished! I want to end this with T/C of course, so there'll be one more chapter to bring some ~closure. I love you all for the continuing support for me and this story. These last two episodes were a goldmine for Forwood shippers, so plenty more to write about :D Have a great week, everyone!_

_- Elien_


End file.
